wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arcadian Mess
The Arcadian Mess also known as The Valuan Mess is the Eighty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December, 17, 2016. Synopsis The Blue Rogues and the Dens Federation are prepared for the final battle against the Galcian and the Galactic Eggman Empire. Once they defeated it, Paul Gekko Junior and company celebrated the very victory for freeing the Arcadia Kingdom. Plot The Episode begins with the Dens Fleet and the Delphinus. With the five Crystals in hand, the The Dens Fleet and the Blue Rogues then travels to Dangral Island and recovers yet another engine upgrade to allow the Delphinus to travel into Deep Sky. They then travel below the clouds and recover Fina's ship, which is capable of reaching Fina's home, the Great Silver Shrine. They then head back to Crescent Isle, where Paul Gekko Junior and his group are being attacked by Ramirez. Vyse tells Ramirez to leave his friends alone and then give the crystals to Ramirez before he leaves. The Dens Fleet and the Delphinus then travels to the Great Silver Shrine to warn the Silvite Elders. Vyse, Aika, and Fina then know the truth about Arcadia, and how the Silvites used their Gigas, Zelos, to call down the Rains of Destruction, and then make a magical seal around Zelos and send Soltis into Deep Sky, which also can be seen when heading down to Deep Sky. The 6 crystals combined could break the seal and allow the owner of the Crystals to call down the Rains at will. Then, Ramirez and Galcian arrive and murder Elder Prime. They then gain the Silver Crystal since a piece is hidden in every Silvite, and 1 piece will suffice for the Crystal. Finally, Galcian and Ramirez raise Soltis and create an impenetrable shield around it and the Death Egg, blocking access. Thanks to the Data and it's coordinates, The Federation and the Blue Rogues learned of the Hydra, Galcian's airbase was completed. As they devise the plan to defeat the Galactic Eggman Empire, , many of Vyse's friends and foes turn up, including Baltor, Gordo, the Yafutoman Navy, Dyne, Drachma, Gilder, Belleza, and Clara, plus more arrive and assemble a fleet to help combat Galcian's forces in space. The Dens Fleet and the Delphinus set their guns in attack position to initiate the attack on the Hydra allowing Paul Gekko Junior and his team to board it. They fight Galcian, but he escapes in the Bridge. Then, Belleza sacrifices her and her ship to ram into Galcian and kill him. With the shield still up, the Great Silver Shrine then plummets to Arcadia and rams into the Shield, disabling it to repent their sin of creating the Rains allowing Paul Gekko Junior and his team to get onboard the Death Egg to stop Ramirez. Vyse, Aika, and Fina then fight Ramirez, but he sacrifices himself, believing that the party murdered Galcian, to awaken Zelos to its full form. The Delphinus then engages the Gigas and destroys it before it can become invulnerable. Finally, Paul Gekko Junior fights Ramirez again, merged with Zelos which he defeats it with his pokemon, Kyogre. After Paul Gekko Junior removes Ramirez from Zelos, Kenta Yunfat arrests Ramirez and finally havewitness victory unaware that the Galactic Eggman Empire's fleet led by Toshiya Gekko escaped in defeat and despite of sacrificing himself, Obito destroyed Zygotos's body and the Zygotos Zetsu is imprisoned in the hidden temple never to menace the world ever again. They then return to Crescent Isle, with Soltis back in Deep Sky. Moegi marries Enrique and they became the Emperor and Empress of Valua inside the Death Egg. Paul Gekko Junior bids farewell to the Blue Rogues as they sail off in another adventure. Characters *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Obito Uchiha *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Zygotos *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Belleza *Galcian *Ramirez *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor Battles Dens Federation vs. Valua Navy Part 3 Participants *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Obito Uchiha *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Zygotos *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Belleza *Alfonso *Galcian *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor Locations *Kingdom of Arcadia **World of Skies of Arcadia ***Pirate's Isle ***Crescent Isle ***Death Egg ****Valuatropolis ***Other Unnamed Islands Winners *Dens Federation Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon